Dress You Up
Dress You Up is a Degrassi Mini that aired during season 13. Cast *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Kate Hewlett as Margaret Matlin Plot Part 1 Maya holds Winston's comic book hostage in order to obtain the information if Miles was going to ask her to the formal or not. Winston doesn't know anything, and Maya is confused on why Miles hasn't asked her yet. Just as she sits down, Miles approaches and puts his arm around Maya. He asks her to the formal, and she accepts, though Winston comments that she is a "sociopath". As Miles leaves, Maya realizes that she doesn't have anything to wear, which causes Tristan, Maya, and Zoë to excitedly proclaim that they are going shopping. Maya finds a dress that she likes, but it is out of her price range. Zoë asks her how good she is at "DIY", and Imogen pops in asking if anyone said, "DIY", meaning do it yourself. Part 2 Maya is blindfolded and Imogen is finishing her dress. Maya is anxious to see how she looks, having paid Imogen to do the dress by hand. Imogen says she doesn't want her to see the dress of her dreams until it is done. After doing the finishing touches, Maya is allowed to see the dress. However, when Maya takes it off, she is surprised in horror, saying, "You said you'd make me look like Jennifer Lawerence!" Imogen says she can, but that would be too obvious and she doesn't do obvious. Imogen assures her that she'll still be "boiling hot", which is what she said she wanted. Maya explains that she wanted to look hot as in sexy, not hot physical/temperature wise. Imogen says that does make a lot more sense. Maya is upset that all of her money has gone to waste, and asks Tristan why he didn't say anything. He says how he thought she was trying out a different style... and Imogen scares him. Maya remarks how she now just looks insane, and Imogen asks why people care about that. She asks Drew for his opinion and if he thinks that Maya looks sexy and if he would want to hook up with her based on her looks. Drew remarks how he is trying to stay away from younger girls, especially the little sister of his ex, and tells her a flat no. With the money wasted, Maya is not sure what to do. Tristan suggests borrowing something from Zoë, but Maya refuses to. She considers getting a job, but Tristan asks who would hire her. Drew says he knows someone who may be willing to hire her and has her confirm that she sings. Maya says yes, smiling. Maya is then seen dressed as a hot dog, singing out advertisement for the food restaurant she is helping out, miserable. She passes out flyers to people she passes and the mini ends as Maya groans in misery, "Kill me now!" Part 3 Maya is still singing for the hot dog stand and she complains to Tristan about how long it is going to take her to have money for the dress. Maya then hides from Zoë and Frankie so they don't see her in the hot dog costume. Zoë and Frankie catch her in the costume when she falls in front of them, and Frankie takes a picture, intending to send it to Miles. Zoë and Frankie say that if he sees her in this uniform, then he will dump her, as he had dumped a girl before for even less. Tristan then reminds her that she can use her mom's credit card for the dress. Maya then is seen happily walking into her house after purchasing the dress, but her mom finds her, and confronts her with the credit report. Maya's mother tells her she would have given her money for a new dress, but says to start working to earn the money back. Part 4 Tristan wants Maya to tell Miles the truth, but she is too embarrassed that she has to work instead of being able to go to the formal. She is convinced that he will dump her if she tells him the truth. Miles shows up in a fancy car, which he intended to use for their ride to the dance. Maya lies to him, saying that she has a history assignment, and Zoë, who had walked up, makes a snide comment to her. Maya promises to make it up to him, but Miles tells her not to put herself out, which causes her to leave. Zoë tells Miles that she's still available, and Miles asks her if Maya is allergic to fun, to which Zoë realizes that Miles doesn't know about Maya's job. Later while Maya is working, Miles shows up in his car, and Maya tries to hide from him, not wanting him to see her working in such a silly costume. He calls to her, saying that he already saw her, and Maya tells him that she would prefer he dump her over text. Miles says that he isn't there to dump her, even though he was angry. He asks her if she knows what goes well with hot dogs, and steps out in a french fries costume. Maya happily gives him a hug. Trivia *This marks the first mini appearance of Maya Matlin, Miles Hollingsworth III, Zoë Rivas, Winston Chu and Frankie Hollingsworth. Gallery 89iuuo.png 98uuoo.png 87iuiuui5.png 89uiouou.png 4terr.png 8uiiuouio.png 89uiuui.png 7yiuu.png 87iuoi.png 89uioi9.png 78yiiiyuyui.png utyu88.png 78yuiyuiyui.png 87uiyuyuiyui.png 8uyyuyuyui.png 89yyuiyui.png 78uuyiyuiyu.png 78uyyiyi.png 89uiyuyuyui.png 78yuiyuiyyui.png 78yutut.png 7ytyty.png 76yuyttt.png 87uyuiuyi.png 87uiyiyyui.png 78yiyyiiyu.png 87yiiuuyi.png 7uyiyiyui.png 87uyiuyiyuyui.png 78yuiuyuiuiyiu.png 8yiuyiyyui.png 57yryr.png 75yrryry.png 67ytyttut.png tryryrry.png 67yttytyt.png 65rtrtrt.png 6yrtyrry.png 56tterr.png normal_1924710_763346670342696_834259220_n.jpg normal_1922173_760309540646409_1736626532_n.jpg normal_1901404_772822336061796_1023119437_n.jpg Video *Watch Part 1 Here on MTV *Watch Part 2 Here on MTV *Watch Part 3 Here on MTV *Watch Part 4 here on MTV Category:Degrassi Mini Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi